


Dressing Up

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [54]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pendragons get ready for a costume party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up

**Title:** Dressing Up  
 **Prompt:** #1.Chainmail  
 **Word Count:** 229  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** The Pendragons get ready for a costume party.

 

 **Dressing Up**  
Arthur looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. It makes me look fat. “Can't I wear something else to the costume party?”

“Stop being such a baby. You look fine.” Gwen said. “I have to wear a corset.”

“But you always look good in a corset and this chainmail stuff makes me look fat.” Arthur frowned at his reflection.

“Then you wear the corset and I will wear the chainmail.” Gwen proposed.

“I am not going to dress up like a girl. I'll just have to be fat.” Arthur said.

“Are you sure because it’s a pretty red dress and there are some nice pumps to go with it.” Gwen teased. She leaned against his side and patted the chainmail over his tummy. “What do you say?”

Arthur actually thought for a moment then shook his head. “No. I would rather see you in that and it won't fit anyway. You are shorter and have things to fill it out with. Nice things that look good in a corset.”

Gwen laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “Have it your way.”

“I intend to, after I get out of this chainmail and you get in that corset.” Arthur winked.

Gwen giggled. “Leave the chainmail on, Chubby. I think I like it.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow as she took him by the hand and pulled him into the bedroom.


End file.
